<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Girl He Tutors by LiamCassidy (namsseok)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208069">Just A Girl He Tutors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namsseok/pseuds/LiamCassidy'>LiamCassidy (namsseok)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brass &amp; Sass (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namsseok/pseuds/LiamCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor's inner monologue and feelings towards Camilla falling asleep on him on the bus in chapter 65</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla Naiman/Victor Starkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Girl He Tutors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet chatter was the perfect background noise for Victor to look out the window and daydream as the snowy scenery passed by. His chest feels so much lighter after his talk with Camilla. He knows he still has a bit to go to win her trust back. And he still has to apologize to Rowan at some point. But for right now, Victor is content. He’s grateful that Beth gave him the chance to talk to Camilla like this. He really did need it. </p><p>But after being on a bus for almost two hours he started to feel a bit stuffy. As nice as it is to sit next to Camilla, he was looking forward to getting home. He felt a bit tired, but then again Victor was never one to want to sleep on the bus. Alas, all he could do was daydream about his plush bed waiting for him. </p><p>He yawned and absentmindedly checked his watch. </p><p>‘<em> Only 30 minutes left.. </em>’ </p><p>He glanced at Camilla to only find that she was fast asleep. Her puffy green jacket was wrapped around her legs and her head was lolled to the side with her lips parted. She seemed to be breathing deeply, her head swaying along with the gentle rocking of the bus. </p><p>‘<em> She’s really out like a light...cute, </em>’ Victor thought, smiling softly to himself. She may be loud and impulsive and sometimes make him want to tear his hair out but she was...cute. Her hair was always in some sort of messy braids or pigtails, along with her many bows and hair clips. Not to mention her never-ending collection of brightly colored sweaters. There’s just something so endearing about her. She somehow always has people rooting for her. And he doesn’t blame them, she’s so earnest and kind. Who wouldn’t like her?</p><p>Ugh, what is he thinking? She’s not that cute. She’s just a girl he tutors, that’s all. Beth wears cute braids too, and she’s just as kind. Why doesn’t he think of Beth like that? What is wrong with him?! </p><p>Suddenly, he feels a weight on his shoulder. He whips his head around and sees Camilla resting on his shoulder still fast asleep. From here he can see the gentle slope of her nose and her long eyelashes resting on her rosy cheeks. Her lips were still parted and her breath came out in small little huffs. She looked so peaceful. Nothing at all like her usual wide grin. </p><p>He tears his gaze away to innocently look out the window as if he wasn’t staring at Camilla for the last minute or so. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He hopes Camilla can’t hear it...or even worse feel him start to sweat through his sweater. He already felt a little warm on the bus but now he’s sure he’s hot to the touch. How embarrassing. He may be as red as a tomato by now. </p><p>‘<em> What do I do?! I don’t want to wake her up! I should just try and pretend that she’s not there.’ </em></p><p>At that moment the bus driver decided to hit a pothole and jerk Camilla off his shoulder and into his lap. Surprisingly, Camilla did not wake up. </p><p>There’s absolutely no way Victor can ignore her now. He can feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest and her steady heartbeat as she continues to be unaware of Victor’s current state of mind (i.e. panicking). </p><p> Her messy waves are spread across his lap with her hand on his upper thigh. Her hand feels cold even through his pants. He wonders what it would feel like to hold her hand. Just like he did when she put that bandaid on his finger. Her hands were a bit cold then too. He wishes he had another jacket to put on her or something. Or maybe he could hold her hand to warm it. She didn’t wake up from the pothole, surely she wouldn’t wake up to a feather-light touch right? </p><p>Gosh, what is he thinking, he can’t be thinking about her like this. It’s like Rose all over again. But instead of neat red curls and a freckled face, all he sees is messy brown hair, rosy cheeks, and a bright smile. Camilla, Camilla, Camilla. All he sees is Camilla. </p><p>He can’t take it, it feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. </p><p>The universe must have heard him loud and clear and decided to mock him instead. Camilla decides to shift, her sleeping face now right in front of him. She lets out a sleepy hum as she gets comfortable on Victor’s thigh and his face immediately heats. Her cheek is smushed against his leg and he can smell her fruity shampoo from here. Has she always smelled this sweet? </p><p>He wonders if she showers in the morning or at night. Her hair is always all over the place, she must sleep with her hair wet. No, she couldn’t possibly shower at night, how would her hair still smell this nice? Or maybe it’s perfume? Does Camilla wear perfume? Don’t all girls wear perfume? He can see a bit of sparkle on the slope of her neck. Maybe she wears that glitter perfume that Beth always seems to have on. That’d be funny if they actually wore the same perfume after all this time. Or maybe she borrowed it from Beth, they have gotten closer recently. Are there different types of glitter perfumes in the first place? That sounds like a rather niche item. Are they even called that? Clearly, he is no perfume expert. </p><p>Nonetheless, his eyes were locked to her sleeping figure and all he could think about was how soft her skin looked. Her pink jumper was loose around her shoulders and he can see the tank top strap that rested underneath it. She must be much softer than his own rough, calloused hands. Maybe if he just...just once...</p><p>Victory slowly lifted his hand. She’s so close. The last time they were this close was when they were stuck in his car in the rain. But back then he was too nervous to even dare reach out. </p><p>This time, however, is different. </p><p>‘<em> She’s so beautiful, </em>’ he thinks. </p><p>His hand finally rests on Camilla’s cheek and it’s like a dam broke and all the confusing feelings he ever had about Camilla that he buried deep within him came spilling out. He no longer could hold back his curiosity. His long fingers spilled over into her hair. It is definitely as soft as it looks too, his fingers buried into it. His hand is too warm against her cool face. It feels nice though. He hopes he doesn’t wake her up. He lightly rubs his thumb on her cheekbone as Camilla continues to breathe deeply under his hand, her face slack. Her skin is soft and cool and gosh he really wants to stay here forever. </p><p>He thinks about what it would be like to actually hold her in his arms. Her head resting on his chest with his fingers running through her hair as she chatters on about all of the things that have ever interested her. He wants to know what it feels like to be able to have his hand on her waist or rub her back. Or gosh what if<em>  she  </em>rubbed his back. Her hands are so unbelievably soft and cool to the touch. If he had someone like that to sleep next to he doesn’t think he’ll ever have trouble sleeping ever again. Or to have her face pressed into his chest as she sleeps next to him just as she is now. Maybe he would lose sleep....he would end up looking at her all night long. She’s just so beautiful. </p><p>She feels so small against his palm. She is so light, he barely feels any pressure on his lap. How can someone so small make him feel this much? It’s too much...too much for his heart to handle. It’s practically beating out of his chest. </p><p>Camilla sighs, snuggling into his lap. </p><p>He jerks his hand away and immediately covers his cherry-red face, almost ashamed of how long he let himself admire her like that. </p><p>He can’t possibly think of Camilla as a girl he tutors, she’s more than just a student. A lot more than he ever could have thought she would be. </p><p>He’s so screwed. He simultaneously wishes for these thirty minutes to go both faster and slower all at once. </p><p>He’s gonna have to say goodbye to a good night’s rest in his bed because all he will think about is this and what could have been if he realized his feelings sooner. There’s no other explanation as to why he was so angry towards Rowan. Suddenly, Safiya’s words ring much clearer than they did before. He understands now. </p><p>Victor has a crush on Camilla. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is little to no content about Brass and Sass so I have no idea if I actually captured his voice right LOL but someone needs to get the brass and sass train going. It's seriously my fav webtoon hands down. Anyway, read brass and sass and remember to support Antlerella on patreon in you can :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>